Because It's You
by ariablur
Summary: What will the result of a misunderstanding between the two oblivious persons that love each other? What will happen they sleep together without knowing each other feeling? NaruSasuNaru. Slightly forced sex. Yaoi which mean love between boy and boy. If this not your cup of tea then I suggest you to leave.


Simultaneous knocking sound can be heard in every part of the two story house in a sub urban area. A grunt and few rustling sounds later, a body emerged from underneath the blanket. A scowl etched on his face as his sharp ears ringing due to the knocking sounds.

"Goddammit!" he cursed loudly and stepped out of the bed and walked toward the door with only a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely on his slender hips.

"I'm coming, dammit! Stop knocking!" he yelled furiously as he hastened his pace toward the door. He pulled open the door angrily and ready to punch whoever it was outside his house.

"Are you retarded?" he yelled as he was faced with the culprit who made his ears ringing. But the man in front of him just stared and then without a word the man pushed him inside and dragging him roughly into his room.

"What the hell! Hey! Let me go! Dammit!" he cursed and tugged furiously at the man.

"Shut up, Naruto! Just let me do this!" said the man as both of them reached his room.

"Huh? Do what? Hey, let me go, you bitch!" he shouted and hit the man right on the jaw. The man's grip lessened slightly as he touched his soon to be bruised jaw and gritted his teeth as soon as he felt the pain.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but you called for it," he mumbled lightly at the man who held him captive. But the man just stood there and stared hard at him, as if said that it was his fault.

"What? It's your fault!" he said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, but I need to do this, so please…"

"Wha–?"

The man grabbed his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Teeth nipped roughly at his lips, forcing him to moan in pain, and as soon as his mouth opens, the man's tongue slipped in and roughly mapped his orifice. His eyes widen rapidly as each kiss unlogged his mind from the daze he was within.

"Mmm!" he tried to push the man away, but the man maneuvered his body and got him trapped.

"S-Sasuke, stop!" he pleaded, he felt light headed as the man kissing him continuously. He bit his lips as he felt the man free hand caressed all over his sensitive body part. He struggled more as the man hands reached his private areas.

"Ah! Sasuke, stop!" he tried again. The man pulled slightly, panting heavily, and started to place open mouthed kisses along his neck.

"Sasuke, stop!"

"I need this. Please let me do this…" said the man as he started to pull his sweatpants down. Panics surged up his body as he rapidly loses his grip on his sweatpants.

"Wa-wait! Sasuke! Hey! Uh!" he moaned loudly as the man grabbed his slightly erect member and starts to pump it slowly. He gritted his teeth as shivers of pleasure racked up his body.

"Sasuke, wa-wait!"

"Let me do this, Naruto. Please!"

"Do what exactly, you dolt? Ah!" he gasped and gripped the man shoulders tightly as another waves of pleasure surged all over his body.

He breathed heavily, sweats rolled down his body. He stared at the man in front of him who were fumbling with his own clothes.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" he asked as he tried to suppress the shudder that ran through his body when he shifted uneasily, raging hard on between his legs. But the man never once answered his question nor did he falter on his steps of undressing.

Finally, the man stood there in all his naked glory. Eyes staring at him with heated look that almost felt like smoldering him inside and out.

"Just what exactly that you're trying to do?" he asked, annoyed as the man continuously evaded all of his questions like plague.

The man stepped closer and with so much force shoved him down and pinned him. Panic slowly rising again, as the man aligned his naked body with his. And his eyes widened in shock when he felt the man fingers traced his back side entrance. He tried to push the man away, but failed as the man placed him self in between his legs, spreading them wide. He gasped loudly and bite his lips when the man fingers slowly but surely penetrated his entrance. He winced slightly when the man moved his fingers. He almost sighed in relieve when the man fingers leaving his entrance but then almost screamed when he felt something blunt and surely bigger than the fingers poked at his entrance.

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait! No! Stop! AH!"

Tears gathered in his eyes as the stinging pain wracked his body. His breath staggered as he clutched desperately at the man above him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… But I need this… Uh, you're so tight…" the man said as he moved inside him. And a few thrust later the man gained his speed and thrusting harder.

"Y-you idiot… Uh! Slow d-down, dammit! It's hurt!" he yelled as he gripped the man shoulders hard enough to make it bruised. But the man still impaled him self into him with renewed force in each thrust.

"Sorry… Ugh! Please try to loosen up a bit…"

"Moron! AH!" he screamed as the man hit his prostate. He moaned loudly when the man hit it again in his next thrust.

"Please let me–" the man tried to talk between his pants and thrust.

"Shut up, moron! You already did–AHH!" he moaned out loud as pleasure wracked all over his body, make him shudder and tightened. The man above him shuddered as the entrance tightened and gripped him like a vice.

"Too tight, Naruto… Uhh..." the man moaned and bit him on the neck that sending another jolt of pleasure on his body.

"Sh-shut up! Ah! SASUKE!" and he convulsed as white blinding pleasure scrawled through him, sending him over the edge. And he can felt the man frantic thrust then something hot and wet that filled his entrance.

"Mmh…. Naruto…."

"…."

They both now laying on the bed trying to get over the bliss that shot trough their body, body part tangled in mess.

He sighed and then shifted slowly. He stared at the man that lay limply above him as he stroked his hair softly. He felt a shudder and then the wetness that surely wasn't come from his ass. He looked at the man closely and his eyes widen a fraction when he found the source.

"What's wrong with you? I'm the one who have been raped here, so why are you crying?" he said as he poked the man on the ribs.

"…."

"What?" he asked, strained his neck toward the man on top of him.

"…Sorry…" mumbled the man softly into his skins. Then the man buried his head even more into his stomach. He rolled his eyes, disbelieving at how the man in front of him acted after what he did to him.

"Idiot."

"I'm sorry…" the man said again with voice slightly cracked and eyes wet from the tears. He sighed softly as he stretched his hand and caressed his face gently, wiping off any traces of tears.

"Idiot. It's okay. I'm okay. Beside…it's you…" he murmured softly, staring lovingly at the man who still curled up above his body.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just get off of me, my butt still hurt, moron." He barked as his cheeks redden and attempted to shove the man off.

"Sorry…" the man said. Regret written all over his face.

"I said I'm okay. Stop saying sorry."

"Is that hurt? Am I too rough on you? But you're so tight so…." The man had the gale to blush on the statement that make his stomach flutter lightly, but he squashed the feeling quickly and bopped the man on his head.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke!"

"Let me cuddle more…"

"Yah, stop nuzzling at my stomach!"

"But your skins so soft and warm and you smelt nice…."

"What?"

"Mm, nothing…"

"Sasuke! Stop kissing my stomach!"

**-NSN-**

"Have sex with me." Sasuke said out of the blue after they just sprawled on the bed for almost an hour.

"Wha–?" the blond asked as he stared at the raven, confused.

"Do me." He demanded. The blond looked at him as if the raven had grown another head.

"Are you retarded, Sasuke?"

"Please, Naruto. Just do it!" he pleaded. Eyes stared at Naruto like a kicked puppy. Naruto sighed softly and turned his head away from the raven stare, a blush painting his cheeks.

"We just did it, moron."

"But I want you to do it!"

"But…"

"Naruto! Just shut up and do it!" he barked. Eyes glinted stubbornly. The blond sighed again heavily. He closed his eyes and then nodded his head.

"…okay…"

The blond man then rolled so he was on top of the raven, his body pinned the man underneath him. He stared at the raven with unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey, are you sure you want this?"

"Shut up! Just do it! Why are you asking too many questions now?" the raven asked, annoyed. He huffed and turned his head away from the stare that the blond gave him. It makes him felt weird. The blond huffed in annoyance as he shifted slightly.

"My butt still hurt, you know. And just to make sure you want this."

"Shut up and just fuck me!" the raven yelled as he glared at the blond man heatedly. Naruto rolled his eyes at the impatient man beneath him.

"Moron…"

The blond shifted as he nipped the raven neck gently, hands caressed the pale skins sending shivers all over Sasuke body. His hands were ghosted over the raven entrance when his ears catching the soft mumbles. He leaned away slightly and looked at the raven, a frown etched on his face.

"What?" the raven snapped as his cheeks redden. He squirmed as the hard on between his legs become more palpable. But the blond just stared at him, asking the answer silently.

"…."

"You already done it all the time, so it won't be different if you–" the raven murmured as he turned his head away, missing the hard and hurt look that showed on the blond man face and unaware of the body heat that slowly faded away from his.

"Get out." The blond said through gritted teeth.

"Wha? Naruto? But we–" the raven asked, bewildered. But the blond already turned away, back facing the raven.

"Just get out!"

**-NSN-**

* * *

"What? Are you nuts?" his friend almost screamed at his face. He looked slightly taken aback at the reaction; it was so out of character of the one calm Hyuuga Neji.

"Why?" he asked slowly, dreading the answer when he saw his friend face soured.

"You are practically saying that he's a whore when he isn't!"

"Eh?" he yelled in shock. Eyes widen. He stared with his mouth hung open. He was so sure he looked ridiculous right now but he didn't care for it right now because Neji's answer just sends his life spiraling down.

He stared hard and then closed his mouth as his face darkened. He can't believe it. And here he thought that Naruto was…

"He never did it with anyone!" Neji yelled and the statement gives him more shock than what he needed. He practically can see his life flashed in front of his eyes. He groaned loudly feeling like an idiot out of sudden.

"So it was…"

"His first time, you dolt!" his friend snapped at him. He cursed and felt like banged him self at something or even drowning him self. 'I'm such a fool…'

"What should I do? I thought he already did it…"

"You're stupid." Neji said matter factly and then turned away, leaving him alone in his misery.

**-NSN-**

* * *

The next day, Sasuke shuffled restlessly in front of Naruto's locker. He bit his lower lips in worry as his eyes searching the tuft of blond hair on the slightly crowded hallway. He just needs to wait for a few minutes when his eyes spotted the man walking slowly toward his locker. He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the blond.

"Hey, Naruto, about yesterday…" he said timidly. But the blond just ignored him and continued stuffing his books into the locker. The raven walked closer to the blond but as he slowly reached out his arms, the blond walked away.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted lightly. But the blond never stopped nor looked back at him.

"Naruto! Wait!"

"Naruto!" he tried once again. But it stills the same.

"…"

"Damn it!" he yelled angrily as he turned around and punched the locker.

**-NSN-**

As the lunch time rolled by, Sasuke still pursued the blond man. He walked at the blond who was sitting alone eating his lunch slowly. But when he almost neared the blond, Naruto just stood up abruptly and walked away from the raven.

"Ah! Naru…" he trailed off as his eyes slowly watered when he saw the blond man turned in the corner.

"…"

"Naruto…" he mumbled with cracked voice, body trembled slightly.

"Fuck!" he shouted angrily then stormed out of the cafeteria.

**-NSN-**

* * *

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"Naruto! Open up, damn it!" he shouted angrily, his fist still banging on the door. Few minutes after the door opened and there stood a bewildered Naruto on only in his sweatpants. He reached his hands and grabbed the half awake blond.

"What the! Hey, let me go!" said the blond man as he struggled to get out. But all his effort was futile.

"Sasuke! Let me go, you bastard!" he yelled again but the raven didn't even budged. And seconds later he was dragged into his bedroom by said raven.

"Bastard!" he yelled and tried to escape.

"No! We need to talk!" yelled the raven as he tightened his hold.

"Fuck No! Let me go, Teme!"

The raven dragged the blond toward his bed and harshly drops him on it and pinned the blond.

"Damn it, Dobe! Please don't make this harder than it should be!" he yelled and pinned the man harder. For a moment the blond stopped. But then with renewed vigor the man trashed.

"Fuck! Naru, give me a chance to explain!" he shouted as he winced in pain when a hand slapped him, but never loosen his hold on the blond man.

"No! Let me go, you fucker!"

"NARUTO!" he shouted silenced the blond.

"…"

And the blond started to trash around again. The raven gritted his teeth and renewed his hold on the man.

***KISS***

"Mmh!" the blond trashed more when his mouth sealed by a kiss from the raven.

"Now, listen to me, I–FUCK!–Naruto!" the raven yelled in irritation as another punch landed on his body.

"Just–fuck it! I'm sorry!" the raven finally yelled. The blond stopped and stared at the man above him. The raven sighed and stared back at the man underneath him.

"…"

* * *

"Let me go, bastard!" the blond hissed. He glared hardly at the raven.

"I said, I'm sorry, Naru!"

"No, I don't need your pity!" the blond said stubbornly.

"NARU!" the raven shouted desperately. But the blond man started struggling again.

"NO! GET OF OFF ME!"

"Naru! I'm serious!" the raven pleaded. But the stubborn male never ceased.

"GET OFF, FUCKER!"

"Naruto!"

"Naru, listen!"

"Listen! I'm really sorry!" the raven said desperately. He tried to kiss the blond again but the blond man turned his head away and a knee landed right on his crotch.

"FUCK!" the raven shouted in pain. His eyes closed, teeth gritted trying to ease the pain away without letting the blond go.

"What the fuck are you doing, bastard! Do you want to rape me again?" the blond snapped angrily.

"Just shut up and listen!" the raven insisted.

"No, get off!" the blond hissed. The raven hold loosen for a few seconds only to let the man tweaked his nipples hard, made the blond man moaned loudly.

"AH!"

"Just let me do this…" the raven pleaded. He started given the open mouthed kiss along the blond jaw and neck, suckling lightly when it reached the man pulse.

* * *

"I don't need your pity, bastard…" he hissed at the raven and bit his lips when the raven growled and bit onto his skins.

"It's not a pity, damn it!"

"Then let me go!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!" the man above him said desperately, eyes went teary as the hands fumbled with his pants.

"…Why?" he asked tiredly.

"Because I want you to do me now." Said the raven man breathlessly as he slipped the blond member out off the pants.

"W-what? No!" the blond tried to grab at the raven hands. But a shiver ran down his spine when the man stroked his dick gently while his other hand stretched his own entrance.

"Please, Naruto!"

"No! Stop, Sasuke! I–"

"Just let me have this, Naru…" the raven whispered softly as he placed the blond member at his entrance and slowly get down on the said member.

"No, it's–Ah!"

"Naru…" he moaned lowly, eyes clenched shut. Slowly moving up and down on the flushed blond.

"No, don't move, Sas! I–Ah!–No!" the blond moaned, hands clutched at the raven waist.

"Naru… I'm sorry…"

"Sas, No… Just, just… get off… AH!" the blond gasped loudly when his member thrusted fully inside the raven.

Moan fell freely from the raven lips. His movement never ceased.

"Sasuke…" the blond called softly, his voice cracked slightly.

"…"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he asked the raven above him. He gritted his teeth as jolt after jolt of pleasure surged into his body.

"Naru, I'm sorry…"

"Stop, Sas, please! Ahn!" he pleaded at the man, but the raven just fastened his pace.

"Naru… uh!"

"Why? It's hurt–Uh! Why–Ah!–are you hurting your self? MMHH!" the blond moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up.

"Naru…Ahnnn!" Sasuke moaned as his prostate being stroked lightly, his entrance clenching the shaft tightly.

"Sto–Ahahhh!" the blond moaned and thrusted deeper into the raven unconsciously.

"….Love you…"

"W-what? Uhn!" the blond asked as he bit his lower lips when Sasuke entrance tightened around his member.

"I love you… Mmmhh!" moaned the raven as he climaxed.

"I love you, Naru…" he whispered softly as the blond eyes widened and he convulsed and sprayed all his semen inside the raven.

"MMMHHH!"

* * *

He kissed the man neck as he snuggled closer and then kissed the man jaws as he murmured the words again and again into the blond man underneath him.

He gasped loudly in pleasure as hands tightly gripping around his body, and small moan escaped his lips as the man underneath him moved slightly and tightened his hug more.

He kissed the man lips lovingly, smiling softly as he stared at the crying man underneath him.

"I love you, Naruto."

**-END-**


End file.
